The Fight
by CaelahRae
Summary: Brittany gets into a fight with Alvin over what he thinks is child's play. Will he realize that she's feeling something totally different than what he's seeing? This may be a two-shot, it may be more...we'll see. Enjoy and R&R!


**This is a random two-shot I thought of out of nowhere...enjoy!**

 **P.S. There's a new poll on my profile...check it out!**

 **~CattyRae ;)**

* * *

"How DARE you?!" Brittany's ice blue eyes were blazing with rage. Alvin was slowly retreating into a corner as he stuttered, "W-wait Britt, I-I can explain!"

Her tiny fists were balled tightly as she screamed, "I trust you with one little secret, ONE! And you just HAD to tell the entire school! I should have known that this would happen sooner or later…"

Alvin held up his hands. "Brittany please, I-"

"I don't want to hear it, Alvin! I HATE YOU!" Brittany cried as she slapped Alvin hard across his face.

"Brittany, I didn't say anything this time, I swear!" Alvin yelled back, rubbing his sore cheek.

The chipette folded her arms, rolling her eyes. "Oh right, like you really think I'm actually gonna believe that…."

Alvin shook his head. "I'm serious, Britt! I literally don't even remember what the hell that secret was about!"

"Save your breath, it's not worth convincing me, Alvin. I DON'T BELIEVE YOU. And I won't. See if I ever trust you with anything again!" Brittany growled as she ran upstairs into her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Alvin flopped down onto the couch as he watched Brittany leave, and soon he found himself staring out the big living room window. _"I know she won't believe me because I've lied to her before…but this time I really am telling her the truth!"_ He bit his lip as he thought, _"I'm also the only one who knows it's not a lie…me and whoever told the secret…"_ Alvin sighed and put his head in his hands.

As Alvin stared mindlessly out the window, a chubby little green-clad chipmunk peeked around the corner. "H-hey Alvin, why was she yelling at you?" Theodore timidly asked as he carefully approached his older brother. Alvin's expression quickly turned from confused to smug as he scoffed, "Her? Yell at me? Please…as if!"

Theodore raised an eyebrow, skeptically nodding. "Well, I-I heard her screaming at someone, and I saw her run upstairs, and it looked like she was about to cry…and-"

"Just because she left doesn't mean it has anything to do with me!" Alvin fired back. "For all you know, she could've been talking on the phone!"

Theodore shook his head. "But she wasn't, or else you wouldn't have a bright red hand print on your face, Alvin."

Alvin shrugged, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, okay…so part of my face is red! Big deal! Who cares?!"

"Not you, I guess…" Theodore mumbled quietly. Alvin shot him a glare as he growled, "You know…family time is great and all that, but if you're just gonna sit here and insult me, then it would be nice if you would LEAVE."

Theodore sighed, "I didn't come to insult you, Alvin…I just wanted to know what happened to you. Please?"

Alvin didn't reply, so Theodore quietly began to leave the room. As he started to run around the corner, he bumped into Simon. Theodore sighed as both brothers picked themselves off of the floor, causing Simon to ask, "Everything alright?" Theodore shrugged, slowly replying, "Yeah, I guess so…oh, I don't know! Alvin seemed a little 'depressed' after Brittany yelled at him, but when I asked him about it, he kept denying everything, and that made it hard to talk to him, and then he thought I came to insult him, so now he's mad at me too!"

Simon sighed. "I understand, and I heard her conversation with him. From what it sounded like, she didn't sound too pleased with him…but I don't blame her. As a matter of fact, if he told a secret that I felt was confidential, I would probably be very angry as well. Still, as unhappy as he may have been; his problems certainly don't give him the right to yell at you, Theo."

Theodore shyly smiled. "You think so?"

The bespectacled chipmunk nodded reassuringly. "I'm very proud of you for handling that situation so sensibly."

"Thanks, Simon!" Theodore said as he skipped off to the kitchen.

* * *

" _One down, two to go…"_ Simon thought as he walked into the living room, where Alvin was still sitting in the same spot he had been in for the last half hour.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Simon remarked.

Alvin looked up with a glare. "What the hell are you talking about? Do what?"

Simon sat down on the couch next to the red-clad chipmunk. "If you keep making that face, it's going to stay that way."

Alvin sighed, forcefully gripping his own hair. "Could you leave me alone for once?"

Simon folded his arms. "Well, I figured that since you always seem to find a way to disturb me, I'd return the favor."

"And that time just HAD to be now…" Alvin grumbled under his breath.

"However, I do have one question…" Simon adjusted his glasses on his nose.

Alvin groaned, looking tiredly at his brother. "What…"

"In what way did you provoke Brittany to the point where she would slap you?"

"And why should it matter to you?" Alvin retorted.

"Simply because you're my brother and I care about you." Simon answered, putting a hand on Alvin's shoulder.

Alvin's tail thumped on the floor as he fiddled with his hoodie strings. "Yeah…that's nice…" He quietly replied.

"Indeed…so what happened?" Simon probed.

Alvin took a deep breath. "Okay…well, she…um…she told me this secret not too long ago, and I…you know, I-I let her tell me, and um…I guess someone heard us talking, and told everything she told me to the entire school…and now she thinks I told everybody, but this time I didn't tell anyone! She thinks I'm lying, Simon…" He ran a hand over his face.

Simon nodded thoughtfully. "I see…do you think you may have any idea of who eavesdropped on you two?"

Alvin shook his head. "I have no clue… _she_ pulled _me_ away to talk!"

"Hmm…did you know that the secret had been told before or after Brittany accused you?" Simon asked as he rubbed his chin.

"Yeah, I heard it from one of the guys, and I asked him who he heard it from, but he wouldn't tell me…" Alvin sighed.

"So you really did want to tell her…" Simon concluded.

Alvin nodded eagerly. "Yes! I wanted to find out who told before she did, so all this wouldn't have happened! I still do…"

Simon folded his arms. "Maybe you should go try to talk to her again." He suggested.

"Y-yeah, but…c-can you talk to her first?" Alvin pitifully pleaded.

"I believe I can arrange that. I'll see what I can do."

Simon chuckled as Alvin's face lit up.

"Thanks! Come get me when you're finished with her…I'll be outside." Alvin waved a hand towards his skateboard by the front door.

As the blue-clad chipmunk watched his brother leave, he sighed. _"I hope she doesn't slap me…"_ He hopped upstairs to Brittany's bedroom door and gently knocked.

Brittany looked up. "Come in!"

Simon stepped in the doorway, gently closing the door behind him. "I just had a few questions to ask you…"


End file.
